


THE TURNING POINT

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	THE TURNING POINT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**THE TURNING POINT**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

By Monika09/07 o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

 

 

 

He sat on the plastic chair, his partner lay hooked to machines and wires, the beeping and  
whirring the only sounds in the room. He knew that the man in front of him was dying, the doctors had made that clear. He  
had to face the inevitable, had to let his partner go.

 

 

That’s life.

 

 

He closed his eyes and saw his partner, a mischievous smile on his face. Dark blue eyes full  
of concern, looking straight into his soul. Strong arms, wrapped around him to keep him grounded.

 

 

A strangled sob broke free. “Don’t leave me. - You’re my life.”

 

 

 

 

 **  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

 

 

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
